Valentines What?
by Sinistrocity
Summary: Valentines day is coming to Death City, and everyone knows that Valentine's Day is a great way to show his or her feelings to one another… Well... Not everyone. There are more characters... but these are the... mains for now. Pairings: Maka x Soul, Tsubaki x Black*Star, KidxLiz, that's it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever! Sorry if there is bad grammar...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! I don't!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Before the said day.<strong>

_At the Death Mansion. _

Elizabeth Thompson stared dully at the flowers that she had bought. Most of them were black and white – after all, this was Death city. There were a few blue roses (genetically engineered) and some reds and yellows were also among the stylish bouquet.

She then turned her head to the pretty, black, **symmetrical **vase that she had bought. It had taken her ages trying to find the perfect, suitable, right sized and symmetrical vase in the whole of Death City – Mostly because Liz knew that if she had taken just another ordinary glass vase Kid would throw a huge fit.

She sighed.

_It's going to take a while to order them symmetrically. _She thought.

_It's a good thing I bought 8 of each type of flower. Or else…_

Chaotic scenes of Kid measuring each flower and throwing fits were running through her head.

_Oh god. I have to get this right. Why am I doing this anyway?_

_Oh yeah… Valentines day._

She smiled at the thought of the said day. It was tomorrow, and she didn't want to celebrate unprepared.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the living room ["OH MY GOSH IT'S A GIRAFFE!"], and Liz snapped out of her thoughts.

Then she turned her head and saw the flowers. The vase.

She started arranging them…

Patty squealed at the sight of her beloved giraffe, Jimmy, who was currently on television.

"_Hello folks! I'm back, and this time, with a brand new hat!" _Jimmy's cute, high-pitched voice blared out from the television.

"I love you Jimmy!" Patty squealed once more, throwing her arms around the television set.

"Hey! Keep it down!" Kid shouted. He was sitting on his own, private symmetrical chair, head buried in a book.

Patty laughed maniacally at him and increased the volume.

"_LOOK AT ME! I'M JUGGLING WITH MY HAT ON A CUTE FLUFFY TIGER CAT!"_

"PATTY!" Kid screamed. "I'LL TAKE YOUR EYEBROWS AND MAKE THEM ASYMETRICAL IF YOU DON'T TURN DOWN THE VOLUME!"

Patty laughed.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed over the noise.

_"WHAT DAY IS IT TOMORROW, JIMMY?"_

_"WELL, VALENTINES DAY OF COURSE!"_

"Valentines day!" Patty squealed for the third time.

Kid looked up curiously.

_Valentines day? What's that?_

* * *

><p><em>At Maka and Soul's apartment.<em>

Maka Albarn was reading on the sofa, minding her own business, when she heard a loud thump come from the kitchen.

"Soul! Are you in the kitchen, or is it Blair?" she asked.

"Yep! I'm arranging stuff! I'm making food! Breakfast! Wait, I mean lunch!" Soul replied. "Don't worry, I've got it all under control!" He said this all in quick succession. Maka heard giggles in the kitchen.

"Soul, I would like to remind you that we've JUST FINISHED LUNCH!"

She heard him curse.

"Oh whoops! I meant dinner!"

_Dinner? It's 3 o'clock! He's acting strange. _Her eyes narrowed.

_I wonder why._

She got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Soul? What are you doing?"

She was about to open the door when Soul came out.

"Hey Maka! Nothings wrong! Want to go and play basketball with-"

Blair burst out of the kitchen in her humanoid form.

"Maka!" She enveloped Maka in a crushing hug.

"Argh you guys are so weird today- ASDGHASF-" Blair hugged her even more, causing Maka to suffocate.

_What's wrong with them? They aren't supposed to behave like this- Blair never hugs me! Well, not like this, this is weird!_

"WELL I NEED TO BE COOKING BREAKFAST - I MEAN DINNER!" Soul shouted.

Soul slammed the kitchen door, leaving Blair and Maka alone, in an awkward death hug.

"Blair. Gettoff me!" Blair grumbled and returned to her cat form.

Maka turned to the kitchen and opened the door.

Well… tried to open it.

"SOUL! WHY DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR?"

[Let's leave it at that. Meanwhile…]

Soul cringed at the sound of his meister's loud demanding voice.

"OPEN THE D $N DOOR! OR I'LL KICK IT OPEN!"

"SOOUUL! LET ME IN!"

Soul winced at the sound of fists banging against the door.

He ignored Maka's violent cries of anger and focused on the cake.

Yes, the cake for Valentines Day.

He wasn't an expert at baking cakes, which is why he needed Blair to help. Blair, who was beautiful and stunning to the eyes of most men, borrowed several cookbooks and both of them (Soul and Blair) managed to make a passable chocolate cake. All he needed now was frosting.

He carefully wrote out:

_Happy Valentines day, Maka! For being an awesome meister!_

Then he carefully placed the chocolate cake into a large box and hid it in a secret cupboard (That only he and Blair knew).

"Why am I doing this?" he sighed.

"Oh yes… because cool men need to impress ladies."

He smiled to himself at the thought of Maka's surprised face when he presented his face.

"TRIPLE MAKA CHOP!"

Who knew Maka chop could be upgraded?

* * *

><p><em>At Tsubaki and Black*Star's flat.<em>

"Hey Tsubaki! What's Valentines Day?" Black*Star asked. Tsubaki, who was currently cooking, suddenly dropped the frying pan and bits of noodle fell out.

_Ah… Did he find out!?_

"Where did you hear that from?" she tried to hid the surprise in her voice.

"I saw it on television in Deathbucks yesterday, when I was hanging out with Soul.

And also, why are people kissing everywhere?"

_Phew!_

"Well, Valentines Day is when you uh… send gifts and cards to the person you love!"

"Awesome! I'll start right away!"

And off he went.

Tsubaki sighed. She finished cooking dinner and went to her room, where a small, unwrapped present lay in the middle of the floor.

_Happy Valentines Day! _

_-Anonymous_

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Tsubaki opened it and saw the mailman.

"Uh… I have these for a certain… Black*Star?"

"Oh! He's not at home right now… I'll take them." Tsubaki smiled.

"Great! Thanks… He must have a lot of fans. I guess they couldn't wait for Valentines Day." The mailman disappeared down the hall and reappeared with a huge box.

"These are all for him! Have a great day missy." The mailman walked off, leaving Tsubaki to carry the box in by herself.

_I never knew Black*Star had so many fans! How am I going to compete with them? _Tsubaki though miserably.

As she carried them inside, the front door of the flat burst open once again, and Black*Star charged into the room.

"Tsubaki! Are those my Valentine messages? Gimme them! You can look at them over my shoulder."

And so he ripped the box open. Paper was everywhere.

"Here here here!" Black*Star picked one up.

_From Black*Star to Black*Star:_

_Yer so awesome I needed to give you this!_

"Wait… what?" Tsubaki read the note again. She picked up another one.

_From Black*Star to Black*Star:_

_I love your signature! It's so awesome – Like you!_

Tsubaki face palmed herself.

"Black*Star." she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm a busy man! I have letters to reply to!"

"Black*Star. Valentines Day is tomorrow. Not today."

"Whatever!"

She picked up another letter.

_From Black*Star to Black*Star:_

_One day, you'll become a god! I'm sure! Because you're awesomeness surpasses everyone!_

"Oh dear…" Tsubaki muttered to herself.

As she went to her room she could hear Black*Star muttering things to himself.

"I love me! I'm awesome! I'm a god!"

* * *

><p><strong>I think I was a little mean to Black*Star... But I had to do it XD<strong>

**To all Black*Star fans - I hope I don't upset you too much.**

**Black*Star: I'm awesome!**

**Tsubaki: You sure are...**

**Read and review for me? That would be helpful! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**I'm only posting one right now because it's kind of long...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The said day has arrived! <strong>

**Part 1: Black*Star and Tsubaki.**

_At Black*Star and Tsubaki's flat._

Tsubaki was nervous.

Very nervous.

She looked at the small and neat present before her eyes. She had spied on Black*Star once and found out his favorite color – because if she had asked him, he might have been suspicious, and Tsubaki wanted everything to be a huge surprise.

Even though Black*Star could be really dense at times, he could suddenly gain this newfound knowledge and extra senses. It was very strange, and sometimes this made Tsubaki wonder if Black*Star was actually just really smart but thought it wasn't that 'awesome'.

Though that wouldn't really make sense… Argh. Her head hurt now.

She took the small present and went to the post office. She was greeted by the very mailman who had come to her door the other day, the one who had given her the box full of letters for Black*Star _from _Black*Star.

"Why hello missy! Weren't you the one with the big package?"

"Er… yes!" she said. "I uh… Would like to send this present to… here." Tsubaki gave him her address and took out her wallet.

"This address seems familiar! Wait, isn't this the flat from yesterday?"

"Er… yes it is." she blushed. "It's for Black*Star…"

"Black*Star eh? Were you the one who sent him all of those letters yesterday?"

She groaned inwardly at the mention of those letters. Black*Star was so alone he decided to send letters to himself. It wasn't even funny anymore.

"Oh, no. I can wait for Valentines Day." she smiled.

"Great! Okay, sign here and your ready to go! Good luck!" he winked at her and she left.

"This isn't going to be so bad after all… I don't feel so nervous now…"

The mailman took his stack of presents and letters and off he went. He was cruising down the streets of Death City and delivering packages. He had a heavy load for some special people.

Though… some fan-girls were a little to over-the-top.

"Who the hell is Soul Eater Evans?" he muttered. "Half of the truck crammed with presents for this one guy… Must be pretty famous."

"Hey mailman! Hey mailman! Wait up! Wait up!" Black*Star launched himself onto the truck and grabbed on to the back door handles.

**_[Weird authors note: Ahh… I don't know what you call that little space in the back of the truck and then there are two little handles to open up the back of the truck… I hope you know what I mean]_**

Unfortunately for the mailman, he had no idea what was going on, and continued humming that little song he had in his head.

_I~~ Can feel~ The loveee~ Toniightt…_

Black*Star could feel the wind blowing in his ears.

"This truck is kind of fast. I need to get in!"

So with what possible strength he had left (which was quite a lot) he punched a hole through the truck door.

It was a pretty big hole, and soon presents started to fly out of it.

Black*Star, having quick sharp eyes and also being an idiot, caught sight of his name on a package.

"Woah! Gotta catch this!"

And he let go of the truck's back handles-

Caught the package in midair-

And crashed into a couple of chairs and tables. He didn't really matter, but the manager of the store sure did. After giving out what he had left of his pocket money to the store manager, he went back to his flat.

"Hey Tsubaki! I'm home!" Tsubaki winced at the sound of glass shattering.

"Black*Star… Why did you come through the window?"

"Because that's what you do on Valentines Day right? Or was that Christmas?"

"Black*Star, Santa Claus comes down the chimney."

"Oh… Hey, look at this neat present! It has my name on it!"

_To Black*Star:_

_Happy Valentines Day!_

_-Anonymous_

"Hm…" Tsubaki said nervously. "I wonder who uh… sent it to you!"

_Wasn't the mailman supposed to deliver it?_

"I wonder." Black*Star stared at the present.

He stared.

And stared as if his life depended on it.

"I wonder what's inside?" Black*Star ripped of the wrapping paper and saw a microphone (The ear worn ones) and 3 extra batteries.

"Woah! Best present ever!"

Tsubaki turned around to blush.

_Oh goodness he likes it!_

_Whew… I feel all bubbly inside now._

_If only he-_

"Oof!" Tsubaki felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Thanks! I love it! You're awesome too!"

_I can't breathe… _Tsubaki thought.

"I can't… Black*Star letmego!" she squeaked.

"Hm? Oh whoops sorry!"

"H-how did you know it was me?"

"Oh! Wild guess." Black*Star said sheepishly.

"Baka! What if it wasn't me!?" Black*Star's cheeky face was thrown across the room.

"No wait! I have a question to ask!" Black*Star clung to one of her legs. Tsubaki groaned in frustration.

"Let go!"

"Never!"

"Fine! Ask quickly."

"So uh…" Black*Star stood up and looked down at his shoes. "You said Valentines Day is a day when you give presents to those who you love right?"  
>Tsubaki could feel her face getting hot.<p>

"So?" she said.

"So… Doyoulovemeorlikemeorsomething?"

Tsubaki opened her mouth, but only a high pitched squeak could be heard.

"Is that a fly on the window?"

"You… you Baka!" Another incredible slap from Tsubaki sent Black*Star flying through the window.

"AH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Black*Star screamed.

"AH!" Tsubaki screamed as she saw Black*Star fly out the window.

"Just kidding." Black*Star had [somehow] grabbed onto the windowsill and heaved himself back into the flat.

"You…" Tsubaki was getting really angry now. She lifted her hand and was about to slap Black*Star again (for partially ruining the perfect Valentines Day by saying something stupid and also for making her freak out when he fell out) when all of a sudden-

Black*Star kissed her on the cheek.

"Baka?" he whispered.

Tsubaki gasped.

_Ah..._

_That feels really good._

_I'll just..._

Tsubaki's brain switched off.

"Hey Tsubaki." Black*Star stepped backwards. Tsubaki had frozen on the spot.

"Huh?" he scratched his head, confused.

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Is this what all girls do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review for me? :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**WOOO It's the next chapter!**

**Point out grammar and stuff to me if you can ;3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - The said day has arrived!<strong>

**Part 2: Maka and Soul.**

_At Maka and Soul's apartment._

Soul sat in the kitchen, staring at the secret cupboard that concealed the large cake.

_Hm… how should I present it? _Soul thought.

_Maybe I should like, wrap it in a package. Or reveal it slowly._

_What would Maka think?_

Soul tried to picture her beaming and squealing and hugging him or a girl thing. But all he could think of was her Maka Chop bruising his head for the hundredth time.

_Or maybe she would blush quietly and look away and not eat it._

_That would suck. I don't like chocolate._

_Oh well._

He took a look at the cake one more time, and then decided that he would go and start his little plan.

Soul gently placed it on the round dining table and then walked into the living room, where Maka was currently watching a nature program. Her pigtails were messy and she was wearing some loose clothes – Shinigami-sama had declared Valentines Day a holiday, which is why she didn't bother dressing into her uniform.

"Ahem." Soul cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, hi Soul. What's up?"

"Uh…"

_Wait._

_Does she know what Valentines Day is?_

_Wait a second. She has to know. She's the smartest in the class!_

_Maybe I should ask her first. Like, just incase._

"Ahem." he nervously cleared his throat again.

Ahem what?" Maka said crossly. I'm trying to watch a show.

"Have you heard of Valentines Day?"

Silence.

"Like, do you know what it is?" he asked again.

Silence.

_Oh great, she's going to start blushing and stuff._

_Wait no she isn't… What?_

"Uh… I think I know it." Maka paused, looking through the information files in her head. "It's the day where you share stuff with each other and confess about troubles?"

_Wait a minute… That's… that's wrong! Oh my gosh it's wrong!_

_She doesn't know?_

_How does she not know!?_

"Maka. For my whole life, I have never corrected you. But today will be the first, and possibly last, day in my life where I tell you that you just answered my question incorrectly."

"What?" Maka looked astonished. "But I thought… Oh well then. If I'm wrong, then what is it?"

"Well first off, Valentines Day is today. So if you want to know, take a look around you."

"But it's so nice here at home." Maka grumbled.

"Well-"

"SOUL I NEED HELP!" Black*Star burst through the door and grabbed Soul's shoulders.

"MAKA CHOP!" Another famous Maka chop from Maka dented Black*Star's head.

"But wait… Tsubaki is in trouble." Black*Star said weakly.

"What happened?" Soul asked.

"I don't know… I gave her my Valentines present." Soul grinned.

"You did it!" He thumped Black*Star on the back.

"Ow… Anyway. So I gave her my present-"

"What was the present?" Maka interrupted.

"I uh… kissed her?" Black*Star replied. Soul burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's excellent." He wiped tears from his eyes.

_Oh now what? I can't impress Maka with just a chocolate cake!_

_Argh… But she'd kill me if I tried the same thing as Black*Star…Maka isn't Tsubaki!_

"Anyway, I need your help! She's frozen in time now! Does kissing have any side effects?"

"No… probably not. She'll come back to life soon." Maka said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Black*Star looked worried. Maka smiled.

"I'm sure." Black*Star smiled hopefully.

"That's good then… I put her in bed so I guess she'll be okay."

_Aww… How cute. _Maka thought.

_If only… Whatever._

"Hey Soul, wanna hang out with me in Deathbucks?" Black*Star asked.

"Sure!" And off they went.

Maka was left in the apartment, and she was getting hungry. She heard her stomach grumble.

"I wonder… did we buy groceries yesterday?"

And so, she went into the kitchen.

There, waiting to be eaten, was a funny looking cake.

It was slightly lopsided, which was probably why some of the icing from the top had slowly slid down and was created a sloppy looking pile. But other than that, the cake looked pretty good.

She walked up to the cake, and saw her name on it:

_Happy Valentines Day Maka! For being an awesome meister._

"Aw… Is this from Soul?" Maka blushed. "It looks… cute."

_Should I eat it now? Or wait for Soul later so we can eat it together?_

_I still don't know what Valentines Day is… Maybe I should search it up._

So Maka went on her laptop and searched up 'Valentines Day'.

"Hm… _Valentines day is when people show feelings of love, affection, and friendship._"

"So…" Maka stared at the cake.

"Soul wants to show love, affection, and friendship through a cake."

"That's actually very uh… nice."

Maka's belly once again reminded her that it was very, very hungry. So, she took out a knife and fork, and started to eat the cake.

_So Soul like… _loves _me? That's really… wow._

_This cake… It tastes really, really-_

"Maka?" Soul entered the kitchen.

"MnmumftL?" she looked up and saw Soul's startled face.

_WAIT A MINUTE. _Soul thought. _THAT'S MY CAKE._

_Does she get it?_

_Is it embarrassing? This feels really awkward._

"Sho… Whanht a phieche?"

"Uh... Finished your piece first." Soul mumbled. Maka glared and stuffed the piece of cake down her throat, then downed the food with a glass of water.

"I read about Valentines Day." Maka said after she had finished her piece of cake.

"Oh, ok." Soul stared at the ceiling. "So now you know what it is, right?"

"I love the cake, it's great and all, but showing love and affection through cake isn't going to make me shocked or something – if that's what you're aiming for."

"Well what am I supposed to do to make you smile?" Soul snapped. "I did try to make you that cake, it took a lot of effort!" Maka glared at him.

_Why is he being so mean? It was just criticism. _She thought.

_Gosh, if he wants to do something like surprise me he could have put in more effort. Doesn't he know what I like?_

"Well Soul, I KNOW it took a lot of effort, but the least you could've did was, oh I don't know, hugged me or something." she blurted out. Soul stared. Maka stared.

"Hug? You want me to hug you? Fine!" Soul got up and enveloped Maka into the most crushing hug she had ever experienced. It was even scarier than Blairs.

"Uh yeah…" Maka squeaked. "Something along those lines."

"Something along those lines? I'm not doing well enough? Fine!" Soul pulled her head towards his and kissed her feverishly.

"Mehmsumblem!" she turned a bright , bright red. Soul let her go.

"Are you happy now?" Soul was also blushing furiously.

There was silence between the two.

"So uh…" Maka broke the silence. "Was that a confession?"

"More or less."

"Sorry for criticizing your cake."

"That's ok. Sorry for uh…y'know."

"That's fine."

"I didn't ask for your permission though."

"Neither did Black*Star when he kissed Tsubaki."

"Well you're not Tsubaki."

Silence.

More silence.

Soul cut out a piece of cake.

"Hey Maka."

"Yeah?" Maka looked up and saw Soul holding a spoonful of yummy chocolate cake.

"Open up."

* * *

><p><strong>AMG Soul feeding Maka...<strong>

**Hope you like it, read and review?**

**Maka: This is so weird.**

**Soul: ...**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter D: **

**Thanks for all the comments! I really hope Black*Star was just acting really well ;3**

* * *

><p><em>At the Death Mansion. <em>

Kid stared at his computer.

He looked at the perfect words.

He read them out carefully and slowly, making sure that each word was perfect.

"Valentines Day, the day Saint Valentine was beheaded. Oh, no wonder Patty likes it."

"Hm… Also the day when you confess your love to those who you like… eh… boring stuff."

Then he stopped.

And stared.

His eyes grew wider and wider.

There was…

A big, triple super mega symmetrical heart.

Kid gasped.

He took out his ruler.

"Both sides!" he squealed. "Perfectly symmetrical!" he squealed again.

"I love Valentines Day!"

_Hm… I must confess to those who I love… Does that mean Patty and Liz? I love them both equally… Though I think Liz is more sensible and nice and symmetrical and…_

Kid went off into dreamland.

"Hey Kid, watcha doin?" Patty said over Kid's shoulder.

"What are you doing invading my private space!?" Kid screeched. Patty just laughed and pointed at the screen.

"Are you going to confess to someone?" Patty winked at him.

"No Patty!" Kid screeched again. "I do not want to confess to someone!"

"Aw, don't lie to me Kid!" Patty smirked. "Oh oh oh! I know who you like!"

"What?"

Patty grabbed his hand and took off like a rocket, dragging kid on his but.

"PATTY!" Kid screamed.

Patty laughed.

[Meanwhile]

Liz threw off her third blouse. It was getting harder to decide which shirt looked the best with her earrings.  
>"Argh… Blue and blue seem so dull, but this red doesn't fit either."<p>

"This orange looks disgusting! Why did I buy this? Oh, probably another dare…" Liz threw off another shirt.

She sighed and looked in the mirror.

"I look horrible again, don't I?"

"I don't even look symmetrical. No wonder I don't get any boys."

"In fact, why am I even getting dressed when I'm just going to stay home?"

She sighed and pulled off her shirt again.

"LIZ LIZ LIZ!" Patty burst into the room.

"Hey Patty, what's- AHHH!" Patty threw Kid across the room, crashing into Liz.

"AH MY GOSH GET KID OFF ME!" Liz screamed. Kid however, was still dazed and his buttocks hurt from being dragged across the floor, so naturally it was hard for him to stand up. Instead, he slumped across Liz's chest.

Patty laughed again as Liz stared in horror.

"Ha! I told you he likes you!" Patty stuffed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a few very sad wilted roses and tossed them to Liz.

"I- I- Wait- aren't these the roses from the flower vase!?" Liz stammered. Patty laughed again and ran out of the room. A few minutes later, a horrified Liz heard a small 'click'.

"PATTY, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Liz screamed. Patty ignored her, ran to the Death Mansion's security office and began to watch the scene.

"Uh… My butt hurts…" Kid groaned. He tried to sit up, but his back felt so sore he decided to just stay and rest on this very soft warm pillow.

Liz groaned, realizing that her younger sister had probably set this up from the start. Maybe she had stolen the room key from yesterday…

"mafphhmm…" Kid was poking Liz's somach.

"Hey kid."

"Shhh…."

"Hey Kid, wake up. It's me, Liz."

"Whatever… I need them hearts…"

"What? What does that mean?"

"So… Symmetrical…"

"Whatever." Liz rolled her eyes. She tried to push him off, but the minute she started to push, Kid started to wail and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't go my teddy… I need you so we can be symmetrical…z…"

"Kid, I'm not _teddy. _I'm Liz, and this position is really embarrassing."

"Teddy… speaks?" Kid opened one eye and found himself staring at Liz's red face.

"Oh… Hello Liz." Kid murmured sleepily.

"You look so… symmetrical today…"

[Inside Kid's strange, strange mind]

_Ah shoot this is really weird…_

_I hope my acting skills are good enough to get me out of this situation…_

_Uh…_

_Oh... Liz looks really symmetrical today._

"Kid. Snap out of it, this isn't funny!"

"What isn't funny…?"

"Stop acting, it's not like you were ever good at it anyway."  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

_How did she know? Impossible._

"You don't sleep with a teddy bear. In fact, you took out all the stuffing of Patty's giraffe and made it symmetrical just because you felt like it."

"I don't understand…"

"Kid, my stomach isn't just a pillow to sleep on… Now get off me."

Kid sighed, and stood up, his face burning red.

"What I don't understand is how you could see that I was playing along."

_Dang. She found out._

"You're just really bad at acting Kid. And why would you be so sleepy at this time of the day when Patty has just thrown you into me? A normal you would have just got up and chased after her."

"Well my butt hurt."

"Did it really hurt that badly?"

"Well…"

"So let me ask you this Kid."

"Ehehe… What?"

"Why didn't you go off and chase her? Don't tell me you and Patty had this big plan of some sort."

"Well…"

"C'mon kid."

"Oh fine… I'm only doing this because of Patty. So it started out like this…"

**_And we go back in time when Patty had just invaded the room._**

_"Aw, don't lie to me Kid!" Patty smirked. "Oh oh oh! I know who you like!"_

_"What?"_

_Patty grabbed his hand and took off like a rocket, dragging kid on his but._

_"PATTY!" Kid screamed._

_Patty laughed._

_After Patty had locked Kid in the garage and tied him up in a chair, she started to ask him all sorts of devious questions._

_"Who do you like Kid? I'm sure there's someone that you like in Shibusen."_

_"I don't really want to answer that question Patty. You know I can break out of these bonds!" _

_"But you won't be able to after you see THIS!" Patty pulled out the perfectly symmetrical heart. _

_Kid gasped._

_"You would never-"_

_Patty ripped the right side slightly._

_"NOO! DON'T DO THIS I BEG YOU! I'LL ANSWER ANYTHING YOU SAY, I PROMISE!" Kid howled in anguish._

_"Wow… You really go that far just for one eensy weensy little oh I dunno, SYMMETRICAL heart?" Patty laughed._

_"YES, YES!"_

_"Okay then. Let me ask again."_

_"Who do you like?"_

_Silence._

_"Tsubaki?" Patty asked._

_"No. She's so quiet and asymmetrical."_

_"Uh Maka?"_

_"No… she's slow and behaves strangely when you try to even approach her with something romantic. And she's also asymmetrical."_

_"Oh… Hm… I guess you're not the type to… I dunno…"_

_"Well I like everything symmetrical."_

_"Everyone knows that you doofus. Who wouldn't know?"_

_"Oh fine."_

_"So… If it's not Tsubaki… Are you sure it isn't Maka?"_

_"Can you quit the strange talk and just get to the point? It's Valentines Day okay?" Kid rolled his eyes. "It's the day when Saint Valentine gets beheaded, not a stupid romantic day when people confess about stupid things."_

_Patty glared. She ripped the heart._

_"Tell me who you like." she snarled._

_"I won't-" Kid looked at her, his face white and his eyes wide._

_"TELL ME NOW, KID!" Patty screamed._

_"OKAY, OKAY!" Kid squealed, shielding himself from Patty's deadly death stare._

_"So?" Patty glared at him so fiercely that Kid could feel the stare penetrate through his hands._

_Kid gulped._

_Patty glared and ripped the heart to shreds._

_"NOOO! I LOVE LIZ OKAY? NOW LEAVE THE HEART ALONE!" Kid sobbed and burst out of his bonds, falling down and almost breaking his nose._

_Patty smiled._

_"Good. Now I don't have to force you."_

_"Force me?" Kid looked up curiously as he collected the shredded heart._

_"Weel… I guess I haven't told you this but…"_

_Patty smiled evilly and wiggles her eyebrows. "I'm gonna make Liz and you get together today~"_

_"NO." Kid gaped.  
>"Well actually she likes all boys. But y'know, if you guys kind of…" she entwined her fingers. "… Then maybe she would forget about all the other boys that she takes into our house."<em>

_"So you want me to make her like me so we won't have so many visitors?"_

_"Uh… kind of?" _

_Kid sighed._

_"Patty, love isn't like that okay?"_

_"What do you mean? I mean if you guys get together and all, us three can spend even more time-"_

_"No Patty! It's not like that! She has a choice to continue liking other people okay? She won't ever fall for me because I'm her stupid OCD meister!" Kid blurted out._

_ Patty looked at him shocked. Then she sighed, and dropped to the floor._

_"So I guess you don't want a shot at love for Valentines Day after all."_

_"Well, it would be nice, but I'm just 1 out of 1000 other boys that Liz would go out with. Heck, I might not even be on that list."_

_Then Patty looked up, a light bulb emerging and floating above her head._

_"I got it."  
>"What?" Kid stared.<em>

_"You can be the 1 out of 1 boy. I got it I got it!" _

**_Flashback end…_**

Kid looked up at Liz's shocked face.

"And that'show it all happened." he said slowly.

Liz stared at him again.

"Well then, that was really weird…"

"No it wasn't." Kid said bluntly. "It was just a plan that Patty wanted me to take part in."

"And you… agreed to her really crazy plan."

Silence.

"So…" Liz stared at Kid's glum face." "I'm guessing the reason why she put you here in this room is to uh… confess right?"

"Uh… Sort of?"

"Well then. That's not too hard. I really want to get out of here so why don't you hurry up and confess now?"

"Fine."

Kid took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I think that you, Liz, are the most perfect girl I have ever met. Your hair flows symmetrically when I see you, your hands are both the same size and so are your feet. You have a beautiful symmetrical face and beautiful eyes. When I look at you, everything around me is symmetrical."

And Liz gaped again.

"Quite staring." Kid mumbled.

"Hey Patty!" Kid shouted at the security camera. "Get us out of here!"

_"You guys are staying in here until you guys get all cuddly! I'm going to the ice-cream store, okay?_

"Well then." Liz mumbled, her face as red as a tomato. "I guess I won't really mind if I stay in here…"

Kid smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh it's so cheesy and strange...<strong>

**Read and review? Would be helpful! :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Ahh sorry for the very long wait - I kept thinking that I had already uploaded this chapter - Turns out I didn't.**

**Enjoy? :3**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – After the said day… <strong>

They all sat in the Death Mansion, sipping their coffee and their sodas, the girls were chatting away while the boys were trading games and cheats.

"So Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, how's it going?" Maka asked.

"Nothing much…" Tsubaki and Liz muttered.

"Liz and Kid finally got together!" Patty squealed.

"What?" Maka stared shocked.  
>"No it wasn't like that…" Liz started. Tsubaki smiled and clasped her hands together. Maka was still staring.<p>

Liz decided that she needed to get a glass of water.

"Okay then. So Tsubaki, I heard that Black*Star confessed to you." she winked. Patty laughed.

"Well sort of… It's quite embarrassing. What about you and Soul?"

"Oh, we're still buddies, right Soul?" she called to Soul who turned around, his face as red as a tomato.

"Well uh… Yeah. We're good friends."

"See?" Maka smiled convincingly at Tsubaki.

"No, not quite!" Patty laughed again.

"What do you mean… Not quite?" Maka said nervously.

_Does she know?_

"Well you can't possible have been friends if you guys have already *cough* confessed *cough*" Patty winked.

Maka stared in horror.

Kid turned around, his gold eyes widening.

Then he remembered.

"Patty…What were you doing when uh… Liz and I were having an intelligent conversation?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Patty pouted.

"Patty. Don't lie to me." Kid said sternly. Patty frowned and tossed the camera in the air, and caught it again.

"Well, I guess I sort of wanted to uh… find out where cupid was so..."

"What do you mean?" Both groups turned to a smirking Patty.

"I've got it all." she smirked. Then Patty rushed to her room and locked the door.  
>"Uh… Does she have…" Black*Star said slowly, trying not to believe what he was thinking.<p>

"I think… I-I don't-" Maka stammered.

"Kid?" Tsubaki said quietly. The group turned to him.  
>"Look, I don't know what happened okay? Patty must have gotten hold of my super cool symmetrical camera."<p>

"How in the world," Soul said. "Did she get a hold of YOUR camera?"

"Well she locked me in a room! And then she threw me into another room when Liz was chang- CHARGING HER PHONE!"

"You were peeking at Liz changing?" Tsubaki and Maka gasped. Kid blushed.

"No, It wasn't like that! I was forced! By that abomination!" He pointed to Patty's door.

"Well kid, I didn't know you were uh… _romantically _into your weapon." Black*Star said.

"Well it's not like I'm the only one." Kid snapped.  
>"Did you just admit that you were in a room with Liz while she was changing?" Soul asked.<p>

"THE POINT IS, THAT PATRICIA HAS THE CAMERA THAT HAS ALL OF OUR VALENTINE'S DAY CONFESSIONS!" Kid screamed.

"What's going on?" Liz stepped out with a few glasses of water.

"Do you like Kid?" Maka and Tsubaki asked.

Liz dropped the glasses.

A loud crash sounded, and the group of friends turned to Liz, who was currently amidst the broken glass.

"Uh… I think I'm sort of stuck here guys." Liz squeaked.

"Liz! Don't move." Kid ordered. "Maka, Tsubaki. Go get the brooms; they're in the basement.

"Kid, don't worry. I can get out of this mess like really, really soon. It's okay, don't -ouch- touch me and I'll be fine." Liz looked down at the shiny glass. She slowly lifted her foot and stepped-

Onto some glass.

"Liz! Don't move!" Kid pleaded. "Uh… SOUL BLACK*STAR YOU IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE?"

The boys rushed off to find tissues.

"Kid!" Maka called from the basement. "Tsubaki and I can't find the brooms!"

"Argh this is frustrating…" Kid bit his lip.

_Go and save Liz now._

_Like, now._

_It's a really good time._

_She'll be really happy._

_Yeah but you'll also get unwanted attention from Soul and Blask*Star._

_And Maka and Tsubaki._

_And Patty if she's watching._

_Oh whatever._

"Okay then." Kid muttered.

He stepped onto the glass.

"Kid! You'll hurt yourself!" Liz gasped.

"Yeah, but I'm a Shinigami remember? I won't get hurt so easily." Kid smiled. He was bout to step on the glass when Liz suddenly pushed him away.

"Stop you moron!" You forgot your slippers!" she snapped, glaring at him ferociously.

There was a thump from the basement.

"Hey! We found the brooms!" Maka and Tsubaki shouted.

"Too late!" Kid growled at them. He reached out for his slippers and got them, putting then on.

"See Kid? Use your brain and you won't have to worry." Liz was still glaring at him.

"Yeah whatever." Kid rolled his eyes."

"Hey catch!" Kid turned his head just in time- Liz went flying into his arms.

"Wow! That was like a really, really dangerous trust jump." Liz laughed and stood up, brushing off imaginary dust from her skirt.  
>"Thanks!" She smiled and walked away from the glass.<p>

Maka and Tsubaki came with the brooms.

"Hey! Is Liz alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to none of your help." Kid scowled.

"Sorry… You're house is so huge… And there are all sorts of weird things down there." Maka and Tsubaki said simultaneously.

"Oh whatever. Oh, here come the boys." Soul and Black*Star hurried down the steps with boxes full of tissues.

"Hey don't worry Liz we've got the tissues!" They looked at a very neat and tidy Liz, that was currently _not _in danger, and was not all bloody.

"You're a little late. Where were you guys?" She asked demandingly.

"Well, you see we though there would be a lot of blood so we brought a lot of tissues."

"Well guess what? I'm completely fine thanks to Kid."

"So you do like Kid after all." Maka smirked.

"I never said such a thing!" Liz stammered.

[Meanwhile. Everyone had forgotten about the one person who held their deepest (ish) secrets.]

Patty took out the camera chip and plugged it into her computer. She had spent quite a long time staring at all the different shiny lines and green plastic on the chip that she had almost forgotten why she had it.

She typed in her Instagram password and started to download all the videos.

_"Hey Tsubaki."_

_"Hey."_

_"Hey."_

Patty laughed. The camera angle was perfect. She finished watching the bit where Black*Star had carried her into her room and set her onto the bed.

"Aww…" Patty sighed.

She uploaded it onto her Instagram website.

A few minutes later there were a few thousand likes.

_'Oh my gawd, is that Tsubaki!? Aww that's SO cute!'_

_'Thanks Giraffe209! Great angles!'_

[Giraffe209 is her Instagram username]

She laughed and started to upload the rest of the videos.

*dun* *dun* *dun*

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What will happen when they [Kid, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, etc. ] Find out?<strong>

**Soul: Find out what?**

**Sinistrocity: Nothing! Everything is awesome.**

**Soul: Oh ok then.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Optional read~**

**If you hate Stein and Marie you can skip this. If you want to read it go ahead. :) **

**I wanted to try writing about stein and how he would spend his Valentines day~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Stein wants some Valentine fun.<strong>

Marie smiled as she entered Stein's room.

He was a lot nicer and kinder now that Medusa and all the other villains were gone. She rubbed her swollen stomach once again when her baby started to kick.

"Ack… Being a mother is so hard. I should have married that toilet." she joked.

"Oh whatever." She took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Hey Stein." she called out softly.

"Stein?" The room was dark… but there were little lights that seemed to welcome her.

_Come, follow me, _The lights seemed to say.

So she did.

And off they were, she, picking up all the little lights.

Finally the lights stopped at the basement door. Marie gulped. This was actually a little scary, even when she had switched on all the lights.

"Stein!" She called sharply. "Get up here, please!"

She heard a painful groan come from behind the door. Her face went white. Supposedly he had grown tired of dissecting frogs and extinct animals and had started to-

No, it was impossible. He was sane-

He was sane, she was sure he was sane-

But could it be that-

No. Medusa was dead. She was dead.

There was another painful moan from the basement, and Marie decided that she couldn't wait anymore. She flung open the door and ran down the steps. The room was dark, and the painful shrieks seemed to come from a dark, dark corner.

She trembled slightly and switched on the lights.

On the other side of the room was a radio of some sort. Sounds were coming from it. The screams. Now that she noticed, they had all sounded the same.

"Stein!" she screamed frustratingly.

"Yes Marie?" And suddenly Stein was behind her. She turned around, about to give him another lecture when she noticed something odd.

"Hey Stein you're-AHH!"

Most people would have noticed this already, but since Marie was being a little slow today, she didn't notice was the fact that Stein's head was currently held in his hand. There was no head on his neck.

"S-S-St-St-" She fainted.

"Happy Valentine's Day~" Stein smiled.

There was no answer for she was already unconscious.

"Oh…" He frowned. "She didn't get it."

"Oh well."

He threw away the papier-mâché head that he had made, and stood up properly. His head was actually down and his shirt was actually pushed higher to hide the hairs on his head.

So he was actually quite alive.

Of course, he had planned something more spectacular but he didn't know that Marie had come back home so soon, so in the end everything had to be cut short.

Oh well.

_Ah… Marie looks so calm in this state. I wonder if she'll mind if I disse…_

_I have to stop thinking about that sometimes._

_You have a child to take care of Stein. You idiot._

"You don't _really _have to take care of the child."

Stein spun around. There stood Medusa, in her nurse outfit.

"What are you doing here?" Stein said calmly. Inside his head he was frantically shouting at himself.

_Don't give in to the madness._

_Don't don't do do it_

_Stay calm and peaceful it's just a hallu_

_Just stop it's not real_

"Oh dearest, but it is real." She stood up and caressed his cheek. Stein was about to slap her when he realized that her hand was warm. Alive?

"You're not-" he choked.

"But I am Stein." She whined. "Stop pretending that you don't know I still exist. And I love you more than she ever will." Medusa pointed to the sleeping figure on the floor. Marie.

"Oh, and lovely trick by the way. Though someone as smart as me would _never _fall for such a silly trick like that. Really, how stupid is she?"

Stein closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

_Yes… Such a stupid woman._

_She doesn't deserve to bear my children._

_But someone as smart as Medusa-_

_I think-_

_I-_

Stein shook his head. What was he thinking?

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at Medusa's fingers, spread across his forehead.

_You want to love Medusa._

_She's beautiful and smart, isn't she?_

Stein thought for a moment.

Then, in a swift motion he cut off her arm.

"AH!" She screamed.

And then she was gone. She didn't run away, or create a magical fog to escape. She just disappeared.

Stein was still staring and the spot where she had disappeared.

"Mmph… Stein I'm going to kill you…" Marie woke up suddenly. "Stein!"

She turned and saw him there, staring at an empty space.

"Stein you!" She ran over to him and embraced him.

"I thought you were dead you idiot!"  
>"I-" Stein was still shocked by the hug.<br>"And what are you doing staring at an empty space like that? Plotting to dissect a bird again?"

"Well it was nothing." Stein said reassuringly.

"Well I'm still not happy." Marie glared.

"What can I do to make up for it?"

"Popcorn and cinema. Now."

"By the way, did you get it?" Stein asked.

"Get what?"

"The little homecoming joke?" Stein smiled sheepishly.

"No, I didn't get it and it wasn't funny." Marie glared again.

"Well, Valentine's Day is actually the day when Saint Valentine was beheaded, so I just thought…"

"Well don't think." she pecked him on the cheek.

And off they went to the cinema.  
>Stein glanced back before they closed the house door.<p>

He saw something walk from one study room to another-

But that was probably a hallucination…

Was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review? :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**I finally finished it! Sorry about the delay, I had trouble writing a 'back to school' thing.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: - Back to School.<strong>

_In Shinigami's room._

"Yoohoo Kid!" Shinigami squealed.

Valentine's day was _supposed _to be a holiday and yes, it was. But Shinigami felt left out since he didn't get to witness some Valentine's Day confessions yet, so he decided that the whole school would celebrate Valentine's Day _again_.

"Father… You're not serious about this are you?" Kid said squeamishly.

"Just because I'm a few hundred years old doesn't mean I can't watch children in love!"

"Oh yes, that reminded me. Shinigami, I would like to show you something, and you're gonna like it a lot!" Patty said cheerfully. Kid fidgeted.

"Patty don't you dare-" Liz began

"Oh hush now, your younger sister wants to show me something, isn't that right? Here, let me see."

Patty handed him her camera.

Kid's face turned hot.

**_You must be wondering why Kid isn't strangling Patty to her asymmetrical death – So here's a little story that only you – the reader – will be able to witness._**

_After all the Liz-getting-cuts-and-Kid-saving-her events, the whole group had completely forgotten about Patty and Kid's camera, and they had all just gone home._

_So you can imagine what would happen if Kid remembered it just before he went to sleep._

_ "Oh sh-" Kid bit his tongue before he cussed, and reminded himself that he needed to wash his mouth out with some clean soap before he went to bad – AFTER he sorted the Patty business out._

_He sat up abruptly and ran out the door. For the first time in his life, he didn't close the door gently._

_"Patty!" He shrieked._

_There was no answer._

_"Patty!" He screamed again._

_"Ku… Kid?" Liz Kid turned around and saw Liz standing outside her room._

_"Oh hi. Where's Patty?" Kid asked_

_"She's in her room… sleeping." Liz raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking for her?"_

_"She has our Valentines Day confessions." Kid hissed._

_"Oh… how bad could it be?" Liz rolled her eyes. "It's not like she's going to upload them onto instagram or tumblr. I doubt she even has instagram or tumblr. I doubt she even knows how to use a computer!"_

_"But those confessions!" Kid wailed. "I'm going to look like a fool!"_

_"No you won't, I'm sure you'll look beautifully symmetrical. Now why don't you be a good Kid and go to sleep?" She went up to him and pat his head. Kid beamed at the praise but after a few seconds his face turned sour._

_"… Fine." Kid scowled, and went to bed._

_"Goodnight Kiddo~"_

_A few minutes later Liz heard a knock at her door._

_"Liz?" Kid whimpered. "I really need that camera."_

_Liz rolled her eyes again. Kid could be so stubborn at times. If this happened a few months ago she would have never helped him, but those huge golden eyes that stared at her o-so hopefully made her feel needed. No one had ever needed her to help before._

_"Okay. Fine. But I'll go into her room instead. I don't think she wants you in her room."_

_"Do I look like I care?" Kid snapped. "I'm going into her room."_

_Kid tiptoed to Patty's room, followed by Liz._

_"Kid." Liz squeaked. "It's so scary at night."_

_"That's because there's a storm tonight, that's all. It's nothing to worry about."_

_"Oookay."_

_Kid opened the door gently. It groaned and both Liz and Kid cringed._

_"Okay. So here's the plan. You stay here and make sure Patty doesn't wake up while I look for the camera." Kid whispered._

_"Fine with me." she whispered back._

_They peeked into Patty's room and their blood ran cold._

_The giraffes seemed to laugh. The wind howled, and the rest of the plushies had death glares aimed at the two. Maybe it was their imagination but…_

_Kid placed his foot gently onto the floorboards of Patty's room-_

_And she woke up._

_"WHO'S TRESSPASSING?" She screamed. _

_"EEEEK!" Kid screamed. _

_"RUN!" Liz grabbed Kid by the waist and ran back to her room, his feet creating dreadful noise as they slid across the floor._

_"We're never doing that again."_

_Kid and Liz sat side by side huddled in Liz's very warm fluffy blankets. Kid wouldn't go back to his room after fantasizing about the things that Patty would do to him when she found out he was trespassing._

_"Never. Ever." Liz shuddered._

_"She can have my camera." Kid whimpered._

**[Back to Shinigami's room]**

"Father, I don't think it's necessary to have her hand over MY camera it's… mine… after all."

"But Kid dearest, she just wants to show me some lovely – are those Valentine's confessions?!"

"NOOO!" Kid wailed. He threw himself at Shinigami's feet.

"FATHER PLEASE YOU CAN WATCH EVERYONE ELSES CONFESSION JUST DON'T WATCH MINE!"

"You confessed?" Shinigami looked surprised.

"YES I DID BUT DON'T LOOK I BEG YOU I'LL LOSE MY REPUTATION AS A COOL CALM SHINIGAMI!"

Silence.

Liz crossed her fingers and hoped for the best. ['Please please please be persuaded by Kid']

"You'll get over it Kiddo. Now where's his confession Patty?"

"NO!" Kid screamed. Liz sighed.

"Kid, it's not that bad..." Liz crouched next to him and pat his back.

"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Of course I do."

"I'M SYMMETRICAL GARBAGE I CAN'T EVEN CONVINCE MY FATHER-"

"SHUT UP KID!" Liz roared. Kid shut up.

"Look, It's okay. You're not symmetrical garbage okay? You're a great Shinigami already so don't worry."

"Really?" He said hopefully.

"Really. Now stand up."

Patty made another giraffe and broke it's neck.

Shinigami was still watching Kid's confession and squealing in delight.

Kid and Liz tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

"You're all-" Shinigami choked and a tear slid from the black holes of his eyes.

"You're all dismissed."

Kid sighed, looking defeated.

"Come on, Liz, Patty, let's get back to class."

"Sure~" They both said simultaneously.

"It's so beautiful…" Shinigami sighed. "My son is growing up!"

**[Stein's class]**

Kid and the sisters returned back to class while Stein was dissecting a pink flamingo.

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star were already there, Maka listening intently and Black*Star sleeping.

"Since flamingoes are pink and pretty and that's what Valentine's Day is about, we will start by chopping off it's head. Did you know that Saint Valentines was beheaded on Valentine's Day? That how Valentine's Day got it's name."

The class shivered. Stein was acting cheerful and scary at the same time.

The dissecting carried on for a few more minutes. After the flamingo was fully dissected Stein turned to the class, some who had thrown up, or felt nauseous were excused from class.

"Now, because it's Valentine's Day Shinigami wants us all to go to the school gates with all the other students. There will be a movie clip that will be shown to you." Stein finished.

"Sir, what's the movie about?" Maka asked.

"Some…" Stein muttered. "Some kind of stupid confessions stuff that he thinks is really… cute. I don't know. I think it's sort of stupid, wasting learning time but it is the headmasters orders."

"C-C-Confessions?" Maka stammered.

"Yes, now hurry up." Stein got up and left the room. The rest of the class followed.

**[At the school gates.]**

The moment Maka left the classroom she could already hear the gossip girls spreading news.

"Did you watch Giraffe209's videos? The camera angles are perfect, the videos are so cute!"

"I know! Tsubaki looked so adorable when she blushed!"

"But oh my gosh, who would ever have thought Black*Star would get date I mean he's so loud and idiotic-"

Maka had heard enough.

Then she remembered the Death Mansion. The camera. Patty.

"You've got to be kidding me."

More gossip.

"And why would Soul be in love with someone like Maka? I mean like, she didn't get him anything. I bought him thousands of letters but he ignored every single one of them!"

"Still he's so cute! Maka doesn't deserve him."

Maka squeaked.

She couldn't care less about the insults. What really hit her was the fact that this 'Giraffe207' had her Valentine Confession. This 'Giraffe207'… It had to be Patty. It had to be. Who else loved Giraffes that much?

"Kid!"

"What?" Kid looked grumpier than usual.

"Where's Patty."

"Heree!" Patty yelled over the noise.

"Patty, I don't mean to sound like your mother or anything, but were you responsible for uploaded stuff on Instagram?"

"How'd you find out?" Patty laughed. "Yep!"

"Patty?" Liz gaped. "I thought you didn't know how to use a laptop! You even told me you didn't know how to use a laptop!"

"Well I lied!" Patty cackled.

"Guys, shush! They're about to start the video." Kilik reminded them. Fire and Thunder nodded their heads and sat down.

"Yoohoo! Hello everyone!" Shinigami shouted. "Today is Valentine's Day!"

"We know it is!" someone shouted from the crowd. "It's not like it's important or anything!"

"Of course it's important! Every holiday must also be celebrated in school! I command it!" Shinigami was feeling very superior today.

"My speech has ended! Now watch the videos!"

"It's not going to be so bad right? It's not like they're being broadcasted to everyone I mean it's just the INTERNET."

_ "Heyo! This is Giraffe207 in YouTube and I'm here to present to you some short clips from Valentine's Day! Don't freak out if you're in it, and be sure to make some kissy sounds when you feel the love!"_

Maka and Kid stared.

And stared.

And freaked out.

Kid was right. Patty. Had. Instagram. Patty had. YouTube. Patty. Probably had. Tumblr.

But it was too late to be excused. The video had already started.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Black*Star asked. "You look like ghosts."

"It's nothing." Kid squeaked.

"Absolutely nothing." Maka whispered.

_"Hey Tsubaki! I'm home!"_

"Wait what?" Black*Star looked up.

"That's me! I'm on camera!" Black*Star whispered excitedly.

"I'm- I'm" he couldn't contain himself.

"I'M ON CAMERA! I'M FAMOUS! I'M GONNA BE HIGHER THAN A GOD IN NO TIME!"

"Black*Star." Stein said sharply. "Detention after school."

The movie was flawless. There was no blurring, nothing left out. The kisses were zoomed in. The volume was high. It was perfect for everyone else except for those caught on camera.

Oh yes, our protagonists weren't the only ones in the video. Ox Ford proposed to Kim while Harvard stood awkwardly at the side. Hiro tried to confess but no one heard him. There were a few others that were a little weird. And for the very last clip there was something the students would never have expected.

_"Popcorn and cinema. Now."_

_"By the way, did you get it?" Stein asks._

_"Get what?"_

_"The little homecoming joke?" Stein smiles sheepishly._

_"No, I didn't get it and it wasn't funny." Marie glares again._

_"Well, Valentine's Day is actually the day when Saint Valentine was beheaded, so I just thought…"_

_"Well don't think." she pecks Stein on the cheek._

Patty's face came back on screen again.

_"I bet the last one caught you by surprise~! Well see ya! Have an awesome day and send ice-cream to the Death Mansion if you liked my video!"_

*Movie ends*

Kid started crying. Liz looked at the movie in awe. Even in the most awkward situations, Patty had made them look romantic.

Maka and Soul stared in shock.

Black*Star was moping over detention and Tsubaki pretended she hadn't watched the movie at all.

Kim was blushing furiously and Ox Ford didn't seem to care.  
>"That's right! I'm head over heels in love with Kim and you better not get close to her!" he announced.<p>

Stein was confused. Marie was laughing.

"I don't understand…" Stein murmured. "Where did Patty buy her camera?"

"Happy Valentines Day!" Patty shouted, and the rest of the students cheered behind her.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story has officially ended~<strong>

**Okay I know it sounds like a really cliche movie ending with like, the crowd roaring but deal with it... I write school stories very badly :(**

**Read and review? :3**


End file.
